


Forever Yours

by Blazikendude



Series: Pokémon Paracosm [9]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Love Confessions, Pokephilia, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazikendude/pseuds/Blazikendude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing like a day on the grasslands to relax, unwind, and confess your true feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I'm giving a free request to the person who finds the comic I based this one shot off of. I'll give you a hint: Doujinshi. Hope you like it!

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining brightly down upon a field. A Trainer by the name of Hector was sitting against a tree and near a patch of flowers. He spent his time plucking the petals of each one while his Infernape roamed around. Soon, said Pokémon came from behind the tree and noticed what he was doing.

"Hey, Hector! It's really cool out here! Hector?" She said. Her trainer was too busy plucking the flower to notice her. She tapped his shoulder and he jumped up in surprise.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you..." She said sheepishly. Hector calmed down and stood up.

"It's OK, Macy. I was just thinking about someone lately. I guess I was a little caught up in my thoughts..." He replied.

"You know, you've been zoning out a lot lately. If it's because this person is on your mind I want to know who it is!" She stated. Hector became nervous.

"Well, uh. You don't have to worry. It's nothing..." He lied. Macy wasn't buying it for a second, though.

"Hector, I've known you since you were 10. In the 6 years that we've been together, we've done a lot things. You even taught me how to speak! I'm sure whoever is on your mind is someone we know. It wouldn't hurt to tell me who it is." She said. Hector smiled nervously.

"You promise me you won't freak out?" He asked. She nodded. He sighed and motioned her to come closer. He put a hand to her ear and whispered. When he pulled back, she was looking at him with a blank expression. He was sort of nervous because he couldn't tell how she was taking the information. After a minute, she flashed him a cute smile before tackling him to the ground. She locked her lips with his, passionately kissing him. He returned the best he could, being inexperienced and all. She dug her tongue into his mouth as he hugged her. Their tongues danced as they exchanged saliva with one another. When the need for air arose, they detached from each other and panted. Macy began to stare into his eyes as she lied on top of him.

"You're such a moron sometimes. Instead of just sitting around and doing nothing about it you should have just told me right from the start! Why did you wait so long?" She asked a little irritated. Hector chuckled nervously.

"Well, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. It's just I didn't know how you felt about me. I was afraid that you'd get mad at me for liking you like that. We've been friends for so long and I didn't want to destroy it. That's why I just buried my feelings. They've resurfaced and I just kept thinking about the possibility of us being together. I've been thinking about whether or not I should tell you how I felt about you, but I didn't want you to hate me for it..." He explained. Macy lightly slapped him. Not enough to harm him, but just enough to get the point across.

"You're stupid to even think something like that would make me hate you. Telling me how you feel is important to me. To be completely honest, I've always wanted to be more than friends with you. You never seemed like the kind of person that was good with girls. Whenever you were on a date, it usually ended badly. I was always there to encourage you to keep trying even though it made me angry. The fact that I cared about you more than any of those girls ever could and you didn't see it was frustrating me to no end. After a while, I just sort of buried my feelings, too..." She replied.

"I guess we've both been hiding stuff from each other..." Hector said. Macy began to giggle madly.

"Uh, did I say something funny?" He said a little confused.

"It's not something you said, but rather something you have that I find funny..." She said. Hector was confused until she rolled to his side, revealing the large tent in his shorts. He began to blush madly and reached to cover it, but Macy held his hands down.

"I-It's n-nothing! Forget a-about it!" He stammered. Macy just continued giggling. She was flattered that he thought of her like that and found it cute he was trying to hide it. Her tail slid into his shorts and coiled around his erection, earning a groan from him.

"Oh, but that 'nothing' is something. A very BIG something. You should know better than to hide secrets from me. You put me through a lot of frustration because of it, so you're going to make it up to me in a very special way..." She said mischievously. She turned around and began to unzip his shorts.

"H-Hey, don't y-you think this is a l-little sudden?" He said shakily. She brought his shorts and boxers down, revealing his 9 inch member to her eyes.

"We've been together for 6 years, Hector. This is long overdue." She said as she licked her lips hungrily.

"But we haven't even had our first daaaaahhhhhhh...." His sentence turned into a moan as she took his length into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down his shaft while licking the precum. He began to moan and groan occasionally as she sucked at him vigorously.

"M-Macy...you're s-so...good at t-this..." He moaned. She removed him from her mouth shortly after, making him whimper slightly.

"Just wait. It gets better..." She said seductively. She then crawled over him and aligned her cunny with his prick before lowering herself slowly. They both sighed as he was inside her. She rose and fell rapidly, moaning loudly in the process. Hector began to thrust in tandem with her drops, creating a pattern of sorts. Hector began to feel a strange tightening sensation around his crotch.

"Macy...I'm a-about to..." He tried to finish his sentence, but it was too late. He blew his load into her warm crevice, prompting her to cum shortly after. They held onto each other as their love juices mixed within Macy. They lied down on the grassy plain before drifting off in each other's arms.

(1 hour later...)

The couple had woken up from their sleep. It was getting late, so Macy and Hector decided to head back home. During their walk through the plains, Macy decided to ask Hector something.

"So, Hector..." She started.

"Hmm?" 

"When you were plucking that flower, what did it end up on?" She asked.

"Does it really matter now?" He asked.

"No, I was just curious..." Macy said. Hector suddenly grabbed her hand, causing her to blush.

"If you want to know, it said I had already found what I was looking for..." He said while flashing a smile. Macy nodded and continued walking with him back home.


End file.
